Betrayed
by Becky136
Summary: the sequel for Forgotten. someone's been betrayed and they need to learn to cope. Will they make it through unhurt?
1. You Found Me

**You Found Me**

**~THE FRAY~**

When I woke up the first thought that ran through my head was, _Nicotine fits are a bitch. _I tried to sit up so I could have a smoke, but I realized I had a tube running into me. This was not good.

"Thank God." A sigh of relief came from someone out of my eyesight.

"I need a fucking cigarette." I growled.

"No, you don't. Just relax." I was starting to recognize the voice.

"Lace?"

"Yeah hun." She walked up so I could see her. "You're a dumbass, do you know that? If I hadn't found you," She broke off, emotions claiming her ability to talk. She cleared her throat and hissed at me. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_," I spat out. "That Bill is a fuckwad and I'm not good enough for him."

She stared at me in shock. "That's why you over dosed? Because you think you're not good enough?" I nodded weakly, hanging my head. "Well fuck Bill Kaulitz. You _are_ good enough. Hell, you're better!"

The tears had started to fall once more. My body shook and I sobbed. "I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do? I walked in on him sticking his tongue down his ex's throat!"

She sat beside me. "Shh, love. Just relax."

Slowly I calmed. "I really need a smoke."

Stroking my hair she sighed once more. "You always need a smoke."

**XXX**

"Hi Tom." Andreas spoke quietly into his phone.

"Andi! What's up man?" He laughed.

"Can you come down to the hospital? Please?"

"Why? Who's hurt now?" His voice was stiff.

"It's Star." There was heavy breathing on the other side of the line. His facade was quickly fading at the mention of his best friend. "She OD'd." There was silence. "Tom?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He spoke sharply before hanging up.

Andreas leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The thought that plagued his mind was, _What would have happened to her if Lace didn't know of that place?_

A nurse walked up and got his attention. "Sir, are you alright?"

He gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine." If only they knew what was happening. Our lives had been turned inside-out since that one day. _We were screwed._

**XXX**

Tom looked down at my sleeping body, trying not to cry. I guess I did look like shit. I still hadn't washed the blood out of my matted hair and I was paler than Dracula himself.

He stroked my cheek like Bill would, but his hands were callused. My eyes fluttered open as a single droplet of salty moisture hit my good arm.

"Star," His voice broke. Soon I was drowning in an overly-large shirt. "God Star. I'm so sorry." He sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap. Slowly he rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked in a thick voice. "It's not your fault."

"No," His voice was soft and slow. Careful. "I guess not." But his eyes were veiled, hiding something. Andreas and Lacy were the same. It felt like they were keeping something from me.

"What's going on Tomi?" I asked, My eyes wanted to close, but I fought to keep them open.

"Nothing. I'm so sorry Bill hurt you."

I felt tears coming on. "Never mind him." I mumbled. "I want to talk to my best friend."

He gave me a light squeeze. "You're half asleep. Maybe later. Why don't you rest?"

"I don't wanna." Despite my words, the more he rocked me, I drifted off.

He sighed to himself. This was going to be tough to hide. They were screwed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys. This is the first chappy to the sequel of **_**Forgotten.**_** If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do, it will explain everything! It's shorter... but it's also the first chapter. Tell me what you think!!!**

**I don't know or own the guys of Tokio Hotel. Nor do I own Andreas... he's the twins' BFF!!!**

**R&R plz... i want to know if i should continue this....**

_**~BECKY~**_


	2. Thinking Of You

**Thinking of You**

**~KATY PERRY~**

Three days later, I was finally going home. Back to where all of this started. Back to Mom's place. Tom picked me up in that huge Escalade of his. When he pulled up, he quickly jumped out and around the truck. He helped me in and I smiled in thanks.

As soon as he got back in and shut the door, I was overcome with the smell of Bill. Tears stung at my eyes. "Are you alright Star?"

"Yeah. I just hit my knee on the dash." I mumbled.

"Ok. You're going to your mom's, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." A sigh escaped my lips. I mumbled under my breathe. "Back to where it all started."

Gently, he patted my knee with his big hand. "It'll all turn out OK."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. Both lost in our own thoughts. I was busy thinking about trying to keep the smell from intoxicating me. He was busy trying to convince himself of the words he spoke to me. Finally we pulled into the drive.

"Thanks Tomi." I was about to jump out.

"Hang on." His light touch on my back made me turn back to him. "Andreas and I are going to bring your stuff over."

"Can you just grab my clothes for now?" He looked at me with the same expression Bill would when he asked a silent question. "I have some money saved up, so I start home hunting tomorrow." I explained.

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

"Thanks again Tom. I really do appreciate it." He smiled as I walked to my door.

It was flung open as I reached for the door-knob. "Sweetheart! How are you?" Mom looked as exhausted as I felt. She waved at Tom, who had waited until I was safely inside, before closing the door.

I knew my mom loved me a lot. She had stayed at the hospital the whole time I was there. Finally she went home this morning to get some rest. It didn't look like she had gotten any though. Knowing her, she probably stayed up and counted the minutes until I'd be home.

"I'm alright Mom." I gave her a small, reassuring smile. It was somewhat true. I was healthy, but heartbroken. "How are you?"

"Tired." She admitted. "I got your old bed ready."

"You didn't have to do that! You should be resting."

"Same as you young lady. Your sisters are already in there, but they promised to keep quiet."

"Mm-Kay. See you later." I yawned and she laughed as she walked into her room.

As soon as I walked into my room, I was almost knocked over. Ariel and Annie had flung themselves at me. I knew they were both crying, and that made me cry too. I finally realized that what I've done to myself has really affected everyone I care about.

"I'm sorry guys." I hugged them back.

"We're just glad you're OK." Annie let go.

"But you should rest." Ariel finished the thought. No matter how much I've been around them or Bill and Tom, I couldn't get used to the 'twin-talk'.

When I thought of Bill, my heart tried to break a little more. "I think I will."

They both let go and left the room. Slowly I sank into the small bed and let the tears fall once more. Pain overwhelmed me. It felt as though my heart was literally falling to pieces. Who know, maybe it is. I clutched frantically at my chest, trying to hold myself together.

The pain came and went as did my consciousness. I woke up once again, my arms still wrapped around my chest. "Star," A soft voice whispered in my ear.

I looked up and there was Andreas. "Hey." I mumbled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Tom and I brought your stuff." He stroked my hair lightly. I became aware of Tom on my other side.

"Thanks guys. You're the best, do you know that?"

"It's always nice to hear it again." Tom joked light-heartedly.

"Aw, shut up." I sat up. "You guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." They both agreed.

I went to get up but Andi wouldn't let me. "I'll get it."

"You guys spoil me." I pretended to pout.

"We do." Tom agreed.

"So why don't you stop?"

"What would we do for fun?" He asked. "We need to spoil our best friend!"

I leaned into him. We were best friends. And they were the best ones I could have ever asked for.

**XXX**

I lay in my bed after watching a few movies with them. As soon as I closed my eyes, my mind was bombarded with memories of Bill. I remembered all the times we had spent together.

My heart ached. The most vivid memory was when we saw each other at the concert and the first few days after that. When we were first getting to know each other again. To bad I also remembered the first time we made love.

I tossed and turned that night, the memories plagued my mind. Would I ever fix this broken heart?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys! I hope you're all feeling well... the flu has attacked my house! =S Anywho, this is a double whammy! I felt bad if I just gave you the first chappy itself! Tell me what you think plz!!!**

**I wuz watching the 20 sexiest stars of '08.... Bill cracked the top 10... coming in at #9!!! congrats! lol... bet that took a blow at Tomi's ego! *hugz 2 tom!***

_**I Can Wait Forever**_** is one of my fav songs by Simple Plan... it's how I feel about the guys of TH... I can and will wait forever if it means I get to meet them!!! **

**I don't know or own the guys!**

**Thnx 2 evry1 who reviews my stories... I luv you guys... ur the ones who keep me motivated!!!**

_**~BECKY~**_


	3. Damaged

**Damaged**

**~DANITY KANE~**

"Hello, Dad?"

"Hi Pumpkin. What's up?" His happy voice was like a knife stabbing me in the gut. Nobody had told him yet.

"Will you come house-shopping with me today?" I almost didn't ask. Who knew how he'd react?

"Why are you going house shopping?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Can I tell you over lunch?"

"Of course. To both." I sighed in relief. "I'll see you soon baby."

"Bye Dad." I hung up and started to prepare myself for this meeting. It was guaranteed to not be any fun.

I decided to walk to the restaurant. It was a beautiful day. I quickly put on a red and black hoodie with a big pair of dark sunglasses. The sun glittered off of my jewelry like rays of happiness. The complete opposite of my emotions. As I walked I noticed several guys checking me out. The blade attacked me again.

The walk was entirely to long yet to short at the same time. I wanted to walk forever and not have to tell Dad. I also wanted everyone to stop watching me. I guess you can't always have what you want.

My old man was already waiting by the time I sat down. He gave me one of his bright smiled. "Hello Princess."

I sat down stiffly. "Hi Dad."

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Trust him to cut right to the chase. He almost looked concerned though. As if he knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"Well," M eyes were dry. I had cried my last tears earlier. "I was wondering if you'd come house shopping with me. Bill and I broke up a while ago." Hatred filled his eyes instantly.

Breaking into the story, I told him everything. It felt good to say it all out loud. He understood me. After I finished, he wouldn't stop apologizing for not being there. It helped, knowing that he cared so much. True to his word, we went searching.

**XXX**

The door hit the wall with a loud bang. "Shit." Tom muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Mr. Skealburg's voice rang throughout the whole house. Soon his towering body was in the doorway. "Where is he?" The man growled.

Bill, Andreas, Lacy, Amy, Josh, and Tom all stood up. Bill looked like shit. His eyes were swollen and red. This was torture to him.

"Please Mr. Skealburg. Just calm down. We need to explain something to you." Tom tried to reason, hoping his voice didn't shake.

"Fuck that. He," He pointed a finger at the dark-haired twin. "Has to die. Do you know what he's done to my daughter?"

Tom tried to speak again but Bill interrupted. "Yes," He sobbed. "I do. But I need a chance to explain!"

The older man looked at him before sitting down in defeat. "I've got all night, so get explaining."

**XXX**

We had finally found a place I could afford. It wasn't to run-down either. Today I was alone, sitting in the middle of the small apartment. I laughed quietly. What a twist my life had taken in a few short weeks. My friends were going to help me move in tomorrow.

As I sat there, I thought. I was still doing that a lot. Slowly I began to let it sink in. I was broken. Damaged. The hole in my heart would never permanently be fixed. It was like that old saying;_ It only takes one smile to hide a million tears._ I also remembered that concert we had gone to. Sum 41 had been amazing and Simple Plan had made a surprise drop in.

One line stuck in my head. It was from the Simple Plan song, _No Love_ and the line was; _The scars are gonna heal. But they're never gonna go away._

It's weird, that single line fits my life so well. I'll forever bear the physical and emotional scars.

Slowly I got up and locked the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the street. Half-way down the block I started to get the feeling I was being watched. It creeped me out, sending shivers down my spine despite the heat. I looked all around, but nothing stood out. A couple blocks down I spotted a café and stopped in.

I quickly ordered an Iced Vanilla Coffee and sat down. Ten minutes later one of the people I didn't want to see walked in. He spotted me and sat down after getting his drink.

"Sam! I didn't expect to find you around here." Braiden smiled at me.

I shivered. It was the same feeling I had earlier except I knew who was watching me. "I didn't expect to see you either." I forced a smile onto my face.

"So how have you been?" He stirred his coffee, looking at me from under his long lashes.

"I've been better." I answered truthfully.

"Me too." It was weird. At that moment when our eyes met, I felt as if we connected. We had dated before and I truly hate him, but I felt as if we were closer than ever before.

Eventually he had me laughing and joking around with him. "Thanks for sitting with me." I smiled genuinely as I stood.

"No problem. Would you like to come clubbing with me and a few of our old friends?"

I looked at him but before my heart could answer, my head did. "I'd like that. Thanks again."

"I'll call you." He watched as I walked away. Strangely, the odd feeling was gone.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Thnx 4 reviews! And a special thanks to those of u who have wished my grandma good luck. I actually got 2 see her on the 30****th****. She looked better than the last to my mom saw her... so that's a plus!**

**While I was in the city, i looked for **_**Tokio Hotel: Caught on Camera.**_** I would have had to order it and i live 2 far away. So i got the next best thing. Their first album, **_**Schrei**_**! Lol... I could never find it or **_**Zimmer 483**_** before!**

**This is the last post of 2008!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!!!!**

_**~BECKY~**_


	4. TShirt

**T-Shirt**

**~SHONTELLE~**

I grabbed a cab to go home in. That was one of the weirdest things that have ever happened to me. Actually, that's a lie. It would have been the truth if I had never gotten with Tokio Hotel.

On the ride home I tried to tink, which is pretty impossible when you're scared for your life. The driver was going horribly fast. I didn't know if I should tell Tom about me going out. Hell, I didn't even know if I should tell Lacy and Andreas. They'd all been acting weird lately.

I smashed into the front passenger seat as the vehicle came to a screeching halt. "Thanks," I muttered as I payed the cabbie.

She smiled kindly. "No problem Doll." With that she sped off. I shook my head. _What is with cabbies and speed now a days?_ I walked into the house and straight to my room. Sitting on my bed, it was easier to think. I changed to my pajamas.

It would be weird going out without Bill. Another pang hit me at the mere thought of him. Braiden was looking good though. I mentally smacked myself. It was wrong to think of him like that. Especially when I know he hangs out with _Cassandra_. God I hate her.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It didn't help to much. As soon as I did, Bill's signature scent washed over my brain, over-taking my mind for a few seconds, turning it to mush. I looked down and realized the pajama top I had on was one of Bill's old shirts. I pulled it off frantically, throwing it to the floor. It was to much.

I lay on my bed, staring at the shirt on the floor for a few hours. The next time I opened my eyes, it was getting late.

I got ready slowly. I still couldn't figure out why I even agreed to go out with Braiden again! I guess I just figured, everything was back to the beginning. Why not start over with him? Let me tell you, the thought wasn't very comforting. Nor was it very wise.

All to soon his car pulled up and he honked the horn. I sighed and walked out the door. _Tonight should be fun._ I thought sarcastically.

"Well don't you look hot?" He smiled as we sped off.

"Shut it." I told him through clenched teeth. "No more than friendship."

"Ok." He shrugged. "Can't say I didn't try."

**XXX**

As soon as we walked into the club, several sets of eyes looked at me. Finally everyone seemed to approve and I was free to walk a little less self-consciously.

Sub-consciously though, I was aware of Braiden's hand hovering near the small of my back. I hugged quietly and walked a little farther ahead. I came to have a night out, to forget everything. Not to be molested by my ex-boyfriend. I really needed a drink.

As if he read my mind, the one I was trying to ignore tapped my on the shoulder. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please." I answered to quickly. "Scotch on the rocks please." I thought for a second and threw in as he walked away. "A double!"

He raised his hand to acknowledge my request. Just then someone smacked my butt. "Hey beautiful."

I was about to give them a piece of my mind. Instead I hugged him. "Izzy! It's been forever!"

Izzy is a dark guy. His head is dreaded like Toms and I used to be _super_ hot for him. And he knows it. He's like the big brother I never had though. He gave me my first drink! And my tenth that same night, now that I think of it.

"I know. It's great to see you around here again. No boy-toy?" He hugged me back.

"Nope. We broke it off. Braiden brought me here to get my mind off of it." He smiled sympathetically at me.

"I know how you feel. Sandra and I are no longer."

Just then Braiden walked up with two drinks. Both Izzy and I grabbed one. He just rolled his eyes. "Good thing I got a third."

We ignored him and eventually ventured onto the dance floor. I found myself sandwiched between Izzy and this six-foot-five, dark-haired God. No joke. He was amazingly hot.

It felt good. All of it. The drinks, the smoke, the loud music, and the dancing. Speaking of smoke, I really need one. "Sorry guys. I need to go have a smoke!"

They each kissed my cheeks and I blushed. I wasn't ready for this. The heat was starting to get to me and a bead of sweat slid down my face. I felt dizzy. Hey, that rhymes with Izzy! Man, I'm drunk out of my mind!

I stumbled out into the fresh air. As soon as the cool breeze hit my face, I felt a bit better. At that thought I bent over and threw up. Now I felt even better. I'd need another drink when I got in.

I fumbled with my pack of cigarettes and then with the lighter. Finally it caught and I sucked in. So much for trying to quit. Slowly I made a ring with the blue smoke. I got lost in thought and came to the realization. I think _way_ to much.

The door behind me opened with a bang. I jumped, startled. ""Honey, I was getting worried!" Izzy slurred. "Now get your skinny ass in here!"

I quickly snubbed out what was left of my cigarette and followed him. The music vibrated my eardrums. The smoke bombarded my nose. The people where everywhere. I _**really**_ needed another drink!

**XXX**

Turning, I came face to face with Braiden. "Come with me!" He smiled kindly.

"OK." I giggled, way to plastered to think straight.

He led me to a table in the corner. All sorts of people were crammed around it. When I looked closer, I could see three lines of white powder. "You said you wanted to forget, right?" He half-yelled over the loud music.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So will you try some?" His voice was soft, but his eyes were daring.

"I will if you will!" I answered at the flash of dark eyes in my mind.

The people moved over and he squeezed in. Pressing one finger to his right nostril, he leaned over th4e line and snorted it all in. By this time Izzy had wandered over and was cheering him on. I watched, butterflies invading my stomach. I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted. Before I could think about it anymore he was in front of me.

"Your turn."

Taking a deep breath I sat down as they prepared another line. I wanted to back out, but then memories flashed in my mind. I grimaced and leaned down, breathing it all in.

**XXX**

"You're a rebel now!" Braiden laughed as we sat outside.

I personally was on cloud nine. Nothing mattered anymore except for the lightness I felt. The hole in my heart even felt smaller. I didn't bother to remove the arm that was slung across my shoulders. Everything was too good, too foggy, and it was too late.

"I think I should be getting home." I almost shouted. It was more fun when you talked louder!

"Ok. See ya later."

"Call you tomorrow." I stood, but fell right back down. We both laughed. Everything was so funny tonight.

"Careful!" He helped me up.

I kissed him quickly without thinking. "Okie Dokie Dad."

**Author's Notes:**

**Hmmm.... Star is trying to fix her broken heart... tell me what you think!**

**I really recommend you listen to **_**You Found Me**_** by The Fray... I listen to it at least once every time I write and I luv it. I used it as my 1****st**** chappy title.... it's a beautiful song!**

**I don't do drugs or smoke... just drink on occasion... But I don't own the boys either!!!**

**Thnx 4 reviews... keep em coming plz!**

**~BECKY~**


	5. Closure

**Closure**

**~ALY AND AJ~**

Streaming sunlight attacked my eyes. It gave me a headache. All the noise didn't help either. "Shut up!" I wailed. I was in so much pain.

"Star?" Tom leaned over me. Lifting an eyelid he looked at me. "Are you hung over?"

"Why would you say that?" I mumbled, my eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Cause your eyes are blood-shot. Not to mention the light and noise is bothering you." He sounded like such a know-it-all.

"I'm no-," I sat straight up. "I'm gonna puke!"

Quickly a garbage can was placed beside my bed. I leaned over it and emptied out what was left in my stomach. Groaning, I leaned back into the pillows.

"And you're sick. Yup, she's definitely hung over. Andreas stated.

A cool cloth was placed on my head. "Don't tease her guys." Lacy's soft voice was like music to my ears.

"I never want to do that again!" I told her, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"I know. Just relax. You'll feel better soon. Tom, go grab her some coffee."

"Yes ma'am!" With that he ran out of the room. Well, as fast as his baggy clothes allowed.

When my bedroom door opened, I smelt eggs. I quickly leaned over and up-chucked again. I was left dry-heaving. Nothing was left in my stomach. The smell was horrible, considering I didn't like eggs to start with!

"Definitely hung over." Andreas muttered.

"Shut up Andreas!" I whined.

**XXX**

A few hours and four coffees later, Lacy and I were unpacking boxes. The guys had gone for another load. I never knew I had so much stuff! And when I say stuff, I mean pointless shit. Just a bunch of junk.

We kept unloading boxes, only stopping long enough to have a smoke, a drink of water, or to switch CDs. At the moment Lace's choice was James Blunt. It was actually quite soothing. I let the lyrics wash over me as we unpacked.

_Why don't you give me some love_

_I'll take a shit load of drugs_

_I'm so tired of never fixing the pain._

"Star!" She shouted.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "What was that?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"Not really. You go ahead and grab something. I'm gonna stay here."

"Ok. Don't hurt yourself!" I was a joke and a warning.

Those lines kept running through my head, over and over again. No matte how hard I tried, they wouldn't stop. _Give me love... Shit load of drugs... Never fixing pain._ I sat down beside the boom box and played that song over and over again. As if, somehow, it could fix my heart.

I was startled by a knock at the door. It sounded as if someone had kicked it. I opened the door to a straining Tom and Andreas. "About fucking time." They shuffled in. "This thing is fucking heavy."

They set the couch they were carrying down with a thud. "That's not mine."

"Bill insisted. Half of everything is yours." I made a face. "We knew you wouldn't agree so we settled for the couch." Tom laughed.

I let my fingers brush the cool leather, barely. At least it wasn't from that same room. "Thanks for everything guys."

"No problem." I found myself engulfed in a sandwich hug.

Just then Lace let herself in. "I brought everyone lunch!"

"Yes!" Both the guys shouted in my ears. The way they ran for it, you'd think they hadn't eaten in days!

**XXX**

I closed my eyes tiredly. My three friends were so full of energy! We had gone out after unpacking and stayed out quite late. Currently, they were all crashed in my living room.

I turned on my laptop. I just couldn't sleep. Quickly I connected to the net and Googled 'Bill and Star'. Wow, there were over 1000 different links. I clicked on the first one and was greeted with a split picture of Bill and I. It hurt to look at it, but I forced myself. The comments quickly popped up and I looked at them.

Babygirl said: _I'm glad Bill is single again. He's too good for that ho._

Jasmyn added: _That's rude. They were perfect for each other. I'm so sad for them. And rumors are, Bill isn't single. That's why they broke up._

My eyes stung with tears. I am getting so tired of crying! I just skimmed over the comments. It surprised me how many people wanted us back together.

"Star," Andreas mumbled. "Turn off that God-awful light and go to sleep! You're keeping me awake." He fell back to sleep before I even shut it off.

I knew it was necessary to go through this if I ever wanted to get over him. I stretched out and finally fell asleep.

**XXX**

I sat in my bedroom alone, listening to the silence. It was deafening. I pulled a paper and pen towards me and starred at the blank page. Finally I began to write.

_Tears, tears, tears_

_Can't see through them_

_But they won't leave_

_Attacking_

_When I least expect it_

_Red, swollen eyes_

_Stained cheeks_

_All to soon_

_Blood will join_

_In the fall_

_Let the groans wash over you_

_Let you feel the same pain_

_Let you know what I go through_

_Every single day_

_Tears, tears, tears_

_They will bring the end_

_To all of us_

_Eventually I'll give in_

_And say goodbye._

I looked at the paper in satisfaction as the numbness washed over me. I put it away and turned out the light. "This is closure." I whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Srry so much 4 the wait... life has finally caught up w/ me... not to mention I was overcome w/ a HUGE writers-block!!! (that's also why this is shorter)**

**Wow... i just realized this is the 1****st**** update of 2009!!! Hope ur all keeping ur New Years Resolutions! =P ;-]**

**The poem is all my own... i wrote it while sad one day... tell me wut you think of it plz!!!**

**If u go 2 ****.**

**... u can see pics of Bill and Tom on the beach... Wow, Tom looks sexy! And Bill is uber skinny!!! O yeah... check out Bill's new hairstyle and tatoo... it's tricked out! Lol...**

**I don't know or own the guys... But I'd give anything to perform w/ em!**

_**~Becky~**_


	6. I Want You To Live

**I Want You To Live**

**~GEORGE CANYON~**

I woke with my face resting on a fresh page of the big black note-book I had bought the other day. I had already written so many poems. I gently brushed the creases out of the paper and looked at last nights works. Three poems, not bad.

As I waited for my coffee, I worked the kinks out of my back and neck. I was quickly adapting to the hangovers and they don't bother me as much anymore. It helps that I don't drink as much when I'm with Andreas, Lacy, and Tom. Tonight it was the night for me to party with Braiden and Izzy.

I smiled privately when my guitar caught a ray of sunlight and it shone. I had taken it back up once I started writing. With a little help from Tom, I was actually doing quite well. I've even written some music to my lyrics. It was also a great way to annoy my ass of a neighbor.

I fixed my coffee and put on my music. I became addicted to James Blunt as quickly as I've gotten addicted to cocain. I turned it up and let it wash over me. A few minutes later there was a banging on my wall.

"Will you turn that shit off?" My neighbor shouted.

"Go fuck yourself Marly!" I hollered back. It was the same thing every day.

I looked around my small apartment and sighed. I still had clothes in boxes in my living room. After staring, willing them to unpack themselves unsuccessfully, I gave up. I'll unpack them later.

Just then my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hi Star, how are you?" Gustav's deep voice surprised me.

"Oh, I'm good! And yourself?"

"I'm pretty good. I was actually wondering if you'd like to hang out with Georg, Tom, Andreas, Lacy, Amy and I tonight?"

"Man, I'd love too, but I actually have other plans." Regret filled my voice.

"Oh, Ok. Well,"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Did you say Amy? You mean the same Amy from the tour?"

"Yeah. Surprising, isn't it?"

"Definitely. Now I really wish I didn't have plans so I could ask her how she did it!"

He laughed. "Well I better get going. Take care."

"You too Gustav." I hung up with a small smile. Tomi has a girlfriend! Who would have thought?

Quickly I finished the last of my coffee and decided to go get some more cigarettes. Finding my jacket, I locked my door behind me. Lord knows you can't trust anyone around here. At least the weather wasn't to cool at this time of fall.

As my feet clicked against the pavement, shadows danced all around me. A gust of wind caught some leaves and they twirled and spun around me and I laughed. Nothing could bring me down.

At least, that's what I thought until I reached the till. As I waited in line a tabloid caught my attention. On the cover was none other than Bill and Cassandra. I quickly put it with my chocolate bar so I could read it later.

I walked to the park with a grimace on my face. The numbness had decided to claim me once again so I didn't notice the drop on temperature. My mind was set as I sat down on a bench and pulled out the magazine and a cigarette.

I opened it and surprisingly didn't feel anything when the green eyes met mine. There was just an empty space. Slowly I let myself read through all of the articles. It was a Tokio Hotel special. Even the first light mist of rain didn't catch my attention, I was so absorbed.

It wasn't until my hair stuck to my skull, did I look up. I was surprised to find myself entirely alone and even more surprised to find it raining. Hastily I stuffed the magazine into my purse and started walking. I wasn't to far away from my place.

By the time I walked into the entrance, I was soaked to the bone. Even my socks were soaked through! Yet it was like I had become a zombi. I did everything I was supposed to, but not knowing I was doing it. Slowly the numbness was fading and the pain was returning. I crumpled to the floor and tried to hole myself together the best I could.

**XXX**

After an hour of partying, I needed my fix. Casually I left the guy I was dancing with and walked to the back of the club. There, the same guy as always was waiting for me. I handed him his money as he handed me the bag of white powder. My entire body ached in craving. With a nod, I headed to the bathroom to prepare myself a line or two.

I sat on the floor of the stall, my back leaning against the door and I stared at nothing. It was my ritual, a way to prepare myself. Finally I was ready and I snorted the line. I waited, but it wasn't enough. Quickly I prepare another and finished that too. Finally the high kicked in and I was ready to party. I stuffed the left over into my pocket and went to dance.

"Hey girl!" Izzy's voice was extremely loud.

"Hi! Where can a girl get a good drink around here?"

"Depends," He grabbed one. "What you're willing to do for it." He winked.

"Come on Izzy." I whined, but her wouldn't give in. Eventually I kissed him and danced and he gave me the drink.

This went on for a while, but when he wanted more I wandered off. The guy who sold me the coke winked at me and I was too stoned to care. Soon I was sitting in his lap with a fresh drink, and it was good. Too bad I saw a flash of long black hair.

I got up and followed the tall person. They kept speeding up and I couldn't hardly walk straight. I lost them as soon as we hit the dance floor. I wandered around for a while before returning to my dealer. When I got there he handed me a fresh drink and a piece of paper.

"Some dude wanted me to give it to you." He explained with a smile.

"Thanks."

"So will you be here tomorrow?" His eyes searched me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, despite my willing it not to.

"I'm actually going out with some other friends, but I'll be here the next day." I let myself check him out too.

Just then Braiden came up and grabbed my arm. "Let's dance!"

I quickly shoved the paper into my pocket and winked at the guy before being drug off. We danced until I started falling everywhere. "I think," I slurred. "I should be going home."

"Want me to take you?"

"No thanks." I pulled away from his grasp and stumbled. "Well, maybe."

"Ok." He laughed. "I'll just be a minute."

**XXX**

I had nothing to do so I decided to sit down. I pulled the unopened letter towards me and just stared at it. I wanted to open it, yet I was dreading what I'd find. After a couple more minutes I did open it.

_Dear Star,_ His neat scrawl captured my eyes and held them.

_It's been a couple weeks, and I thought I should explain what happened. First off, I'm putting both of us in danger by giving you this. It's all a part of Cassandra's_. The words looked as if he had to force himself to write them.

_And Braiden's plan. She wants money and he wants you. I know I hurt you Star. I'm sorry. I want you to live, my love. Bill_

_P.S. Everyone else kn_

The writing ended abruptly, as if he had been cut off. I stared at the piece of paper in shock. We were being threatened and he's trying to save me. One tear made its's long journey down my cheek.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys... I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait! My writers block has subsided... but life won't leave me alone. I've literally been going insane in my house... so the last two weekends I've spent at friends. My family is under a lot of stress with my grandma and all. We (my mom and i) went to see her yesterday... thinking she'd be coming home soon (she was in a smaller hospital closer to home.) Instead we found out she had to go back to the city. She got ambulanced today (Jan. 22) *crosses fingers.* **_**Please get better!**_

**There may not be another update for a while... I have a deadline w/ the newspaper!!! It's our school one and I'm getting paid to write a story for the Feb issue... lol**

**Again... srry for the wait... my family life has been very stressful so I left for a long time on the weekends as to not snap. I'm on the brink of depression and I feel happy when I hang out with them away from all the stress... Im doing better tho so don't worry bout me! =D**

**The guys are idols of mine... they became famous at such a young age... sadly my lawyer says I can't own them yet! =[ **

**R&R plz!!**

**~BECKY~**

**P.S. I listened to Since October- a Christian band, as I wrote this.**


	7. Holding On

**Holding On**

**~SIMPLE PLAN~**

I walked to my room and picked up the rain-damaged magazine that was lying on the floor. The closer I looked at the pictures of Bill and Cassandra, the more I noticed. Little things like how the Bill in the photos wasn't the same Bill I knew. He hardly touched her waist as the posed.

The hole in my heart ached a little, but it was growing smaller. I knew it was. If he had told me a week earlier it would have been different. Now all I wanted was to be in his arms.

To bad I couldn't. Not until I found out more and got rid of Cassandra. Not only that, I knew I had to try and clean up. Nobody in that group of people knew about my addiction, and I hope they never do.

My life has fallen apart to so many tiny pieces since that day. Now I was hoping I'd be able to find most of those and put myself back together. I'd need to if I planned on ever talking to my Bill again. There was one little obstacle though, I am in love with Braiden. Nothing said can take that away.

I laid down on my bed and thought. I loved Braiden first until he broke my heat. I fell for Bill, and he hurt me trying to help me. He pushed me into the arms of my ex and now I love both of them. I got up and dug around in my closet. Soon my hand collided with the cool bottle of my Jack Daniels.

Quickly I opened it and brought it to my lips. The alcohol stung the back of my throat, bu it was welcoming. I took another swig and let it slide down my throat, letting it take control. I can't think straight and need to calm my nerves somehow.

The phone startled me and alcohol spewed from my lips. I quickly wiped them dry and answered. "Hello?"

"Star, hi. How's the hangover?" Braiden's voice was soft, soothing.

"What hangover?" I seriously didn't even feel them anymore.

"Wow, you really do deal with those well." I could hear the smile playing with his lips.

"Yeah. So why are you calling?" I was very curios. He usually doesn't call me unless we're hanging out that night.

"Dunno. I wanted to hear your voice." We were both quiet. "And I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go out alone tomorrow?"

I mulled it over in my slightly jumbled brain. "Sure," I spoke slowly. "I think I'd like that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." With that he hung up.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I put my head in my hands. No way I'm going to drink anymore today. I need to keep my mind clear and be on my toes. I can't be agreeing to things when I'm so confused.

Sitting up I stretched, trying to relax my rigid muscles. I looked at the clock and jumped to my feet. Dad was probably already waiting at the restaurant! Throwing my stuff together I scrambled for the door. As I was running down the stairs I ran into someone. They caught themselves and me as we both lost our balance.

"Careful there." I looked up into the brown eyes of Gustav.

"Oh, hey." I smiled at him. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. You just looked at the clock, didn't you?" I nodded. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," mumbling, my head fell. Slowly his hand gently lifted my chin so I'd meet his eyes.

"It's Ok Star. I have those days too." His smile was kind and his eyes showed he was genuine. "But your dad did send me here to try and find you. What do you say I give you a lift to the restaurant? It's cold out and you'd probably freeze!"

He chuckled as I looked down at myself. I was wearing sweats, tennis shoes, and a pullover bunnyhug. I probably would freeze. "Thanks Gussy."

"Hey punk, I told you not to call me that!" He ruffled my hair.

"And I told you not to call me punk." I tried to give him a light shove, but it's about as productive as shoving a brick wall. "You bulked up or something." I grunted.

"No," His smile was sly. "I'm just not letting you have your way."

All of a sudden he gave and I went flying down the stairs. Just as I thought I was going to eat dust, his arms caught me. "Holy fuck!" I shouted, not caring who heard. "What if I fell?!"

"I wasn't going to let you fall." His face was calm. "But no more fooling around, your dad is waiting."

We raced down to the main level, jumping some stairs and pulling back on one another. We reached the car close to the same time, but he got in first. Once I sat down in the warm interior I noticed how cold it was outside and gasped out. "You cheated."

"Did not." He looked younger than usual.

"Whatever." We bugged each other as we drove. I gotta say, his new vehicle is pretty hot. When we arrived he came in with me. "Thanks again for the ride." My voice was quiet.

"No problem." He whispered back just as we approached the table.

"Baby girl!" Dad jumped up and hugged me. "I thought you were a no-show for a while."

"Sorry dad. I lost track of time." He wouldn't be able to smell the alcohol, thanks to Gustav.

"Thank you for bringing her Gustav." They shook hands and my blond friend walked away. "So what were you doing?"

"Talking to Braiden." Dad's eyes got a cold look in them, but I ignored it. I probably wouldn't have even noticed if Bill hadn't sent that letter. "We're going out tomorrow night."

"You be careful around him. He's bad news." Typical dad stuff, I tried not to roll my eyes.

**XXX**

**(BILL'S POV)**

I paced the studio over and over again. It was the only place Cassandra couldn't bug me. The pictures of Star with those guys kept playing through my mind like a slide show I couldn't turn off. I had pushed her to this.

I wondered if the one, the tough-looking one, had given her the note. I risked hurting her so she'd understand. Lord knows I can't hurt her much worse than she is right now.

When she was following me, I wanted nothing more than to turn around and pull her into my arms. Instead I left her, drunk and possibly stoned, with a bunch of guys. My Star had disappeared, replaced with this one. All because of Cassandra. Her name brought a coppery taste to my mouth.

I turned to walk back once again when the door flew open, barely missing hitting me in the face. "Bill!" Tom was breathless. "Gustav is back."

I broke past him at a full-on run. Bursting into the small room in the studio, all eyes turned to me. "How is she?"

The blond looked at my rosy cheeks and my messed up hair and a smile cracked his face. I sighed as he spoke. "She's doing fine. A little bit of a drinking problem though."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that much." I sat down. "You tink she got it?" I whispered, watching my hands.

"I think so," His voice was soft. "I really do."

Just then Tom came crashing in, his pants around his ankles. Not the first tie either. A smile cracked my face for the first time in a long time. "Bill!" My brother wailed.

I took that as my cue and ran like hell. No way he'd be able to catch me. Not in those jeans, at least! "Run Bill, run!" Everyone called to my quickly retreating back.

**XXX**

**(BACK TO STAR'S POV)**

"That's enough drinking." Tom pulled the new glass from my hands and guzzled it down.

"I'm not even drunk!" I complained. "What about you?"

"I have good intake. I don't get drunk that often." His smile was smug. "From what I've heard, you don't need to get drunk tonight." His words bit into my skin though his eyes were kind.

Giving him a hug, my words were muffled by his clothes. "Thanks Tomi."

"No problem." I tried to get away. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight."

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey dudes! How you liking it so far? This wuz a filler type of chappy... but more drama is on the way. Warning guys... the chappies may get shorter depending on update time... don't kill me! I still feel bad about making you wait so long!**

**Some stuff is goin on in my life. The happiest is that my cuz and his wife had their first child on the 26****th**** of January. A little baby girl! =]**

**I wish I knew more German. Maybe I'd be able to charm the boys! =P ;-] I don't own them or Andreas!!**

**Keep the reviews coming plz... ur all amazing. Thnx 2 evry1 who has shown support...**

_**~Becky~**_


	8. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**~FALL OUT BOY~**

No matter where I went, I was watched. I guess they don't trust me much anymore. It was kind of nice though, knowing someone cared. If I had been with the others, I'd be drunk out of my mind and probably high. Tom was like the older brother I never had. When I think about it, he'd always been that way to me.

"Well I think it's time we called it a night." Gustav yawned to emphasize his comment.

"Ok." Amy and Tom looked like they were pretty tired too. All I wanted was to get home so I could snort some of my cocaine. Speaking of which, I'd need more soon.

As we rode to my place in silence, I took in my surroundings. The vehicles slipped by, as did the street lights. A few small café's were still open and I was tempted to ask them to stop. I hadn't been to the Abandoned Corner in ages and I was in serious need of a vanilla cappuccino. I watched as it too, slipped away.

"Hey Star," Lacy broke into my mulling. "Can I maybe spend the night? I don't want to be at home by myself tonight."

I sighed. "Sure." I could never turn her away. Not after all she's done for me.

"Have fun girls." Andreas' smile was cheeky. He winked as we got out. Lacy leaned into the open window and kissed him lightly.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." I hardly heard the mushy exchange over the sounds of the city. Yet it roused my sleeping heart into a small feeling of jealousy.

"Bye guys!" I called as they sped off. I saw arms flailing out the window, but I wasn't sure who's. I just shook my head and grabbed Lacy's arm. "Let's go up!"

We took the steps two at a time, laughing the whole way. I don't know if we woke anyone, but I could care less. All that was on my mind was how I was going to hide my drugs from Lace when I was craving them so bad. I knew I'd figure out a way.

"I'm tired." Lacy whined when we flopped down on the couch.

"You wanna sleep here or with me in my bed?" I already knew the answer, even as I asked.

"In your bed." We always shared a bed at sleep overs. Since we were little girls.

"Well go lie down. I'll be there in a few." She nodded before disappearing into the quiet darkness. I bustled around for a couple minutes, until I could hear her even breathing. Then I headed straight for the bathroom.

I waved my hand around in the bare cupboard until I grabbed hold of the plastic bag. Pulling the bag of white powder towards me I sighed. My body and hands shook as I prepared myself two lines. I knew I'd need them if I wanted to stop the withdrawal. I _need_ the coke to live. Slowly, I lowered myself to the line, pinching my right nostril. I breathed it in, welcoming the burn. I sat back when I was finished and waited for my body to stop shaking. When it did, I took the next line with more confidence. It really was helping calm me down.

"Sammy," Lacy called. Her voice seemed farther away than it really was. "Are you going to sleep tonight or not?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" I managed to call back. Within seconds I knew she had gone back to sleep. I let myself float, free and numb of everything. I didn't care anymore, and I loved it. I loved the way it made me feel. Whole.

**XXX**

"So you're telling me that you're going out with Braiden again?" Lacy clarified over our breakfast.

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Wow," She leaned back into the couch. "That is something I thought you'd never do. It's right up there with drugs."

I tried to keep my face calm. She didn't need to know. "Yeah. But he's been so nice to me lately."

"I guess." Her voice was quiet, as if she was thinking. I let her zone out as I walked to my room to look for some clothes to wear tonight. I threw random shirts and skirts and shoes onto the bed. I knew I had to look hot.

"Lacy!" I called. "Will you help me pick out an outfit?"

She answered by trudging to the room. Eventually her smile returned and we had fun trying on different, ridiculous combinations of clothes. We finally found an outfit and she started doing my makeup. "So, do you love Braiden?"

I couldn't run away from the question, she had me cornered. Instead I answered in a small voice. "I think so."

"Oh, ok. Just be careful." Everyone was saying that to me lately.

"I will be." I smiled and it seemed to make her let it go. At least for now, anyway.

**XXX**

Time passed quickly over the next month. I found myself hanging with Tom, Andreas, and Lacy more, trying to find clues. Same for when I hung out with Braiden and Izzy. My addiction didn't get worse with Braiden helping me control my cravings. But it didn't get any better either.

Just last week I finally introduced, or I guess to some I re-introduced, Braiden to them. Since then we've all hung out, and I've only been drunk once. I didn't even black out. It was nice waking up with no hangover symptoms. Sure, I never really felt them anyway, but it was still nice.

I was just finishing getting ready to go. Braiden and I were going away for the weekend. I guess he had some sort of photo shoot to cork at or something and he wanted me there. I'd maybe be able to model! I actually _missed_ the photo shoots and I especially miss Josh. His quirky personality would still be missed, I guess. I just wanted to be in front of a camera of someone who didn't just remember me as Bill's ex.

Just then my phone vibrated. _You ready babe?_

I smiled and texted him back. _I think so. Come help me!_

In a few minutes there was a knock at my door. I flung it open and was greeted with a hug and a kiss. When Braiden pulled away he handed me a piece of paper. "This was outside your door."

"Ok. Thanks." I grabbed it quickly, before he could find out who it was from. I saw Bill's familiar writing and stuffed the envelope into my pocket.

"So where's your stuff?"

"In my room. Thanks babe." I grabbed my laptop, purse, and pillow. He grabbed the rest.

Once everything was packed into his car he spoke again. "You realize we're only going for three days, right?" His tone was teasing.

"Yeah. I just didn't know what to pack." I watched as we drove out of the city, eager for adventure. Tom, Gustav, and Georg had told me they were going on a two month tour, yet I wasn't expecting to see their bus. I thought I saw a smirk cross Braiden's face out of the corner of my eye. When I looked closer, it was gone. After twenty minutes the bus turned off and Braiden sped up. I think he just wanted to make me suffer, to open the hole in my heart a little more.

I found my favorite music station and turned it up. My boyfriend looked a little irritated, but didn't do anything. It surprised me because usually he'd tell me to shut it off. Maybe he changed more than I though. From the first time we dated anyway.

We drove for hours and hours, not stopping. My stomach started to growl before he finally pulled into a small restaurant off the highway. It looked promising through my hungry eyes. Braiden smiled at me as he took my hand.

I let him lead me in ad to a table. Soon a young waitress brought us menus. I felt a pang of jealousy as Braiden watched her when she walked away. His eyes didn't meet mine, instead they looked at the menu in his hands. I just pretended not to notice and looked at my own.

Nothing looked that appealing today. All of it was fast food. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Sorry, what?" He looked back at me from the same waitress.

"I said," I tried to keep my voice level. "Did you find anything you wanted?"

He looked surprised at the simple question. "Yeah. I'm just gonna get the double cheeseburger and fries."

_Oh great._ I thought silently. Out-loud I spoke happily. "Sounds really good. I think I'm just going to get a salad."

He made a face. "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes when the waitress reappeared. "You ready to order?"

After we did order, the rest of lunch went by terribly slow. I think the silence emphasized that point. Almost every time I looked at Braiden, he was looking elsewhere. Only once or twice did he look at me. It stung as if he slapped me. Was I not pretty enough?

He paid for our meals and I think he passed the girl a note. It was the last straw. "I'm going to the washroom." My voice was stiff.

"Just don't be to long."

I wanted to snap. Instead I stalked off to the restroom. After I locked myself in a stall I pulled out the envelope. Bill's familiar scrawl soothed me so I opened it, wanting more.

_Star, my love. I'm glad you got the last letter. I hear you're seeing Braiden and I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner. Cassandra is coming with us on tour, so as long as Braiden doesn't hurt you, you should be safe. I still love you Sammy, and I'm forever sorry._

_Bill_

The short letters were like my lifeline. As one tear fell onto the paper, smearing the ink, I realized I was crying. I needed to calm down so I snorted just a little coke. No need for Braiden to find the letter, I shredded it and threw it away.

**XXX**

"We're going to stay here." Braiden announced as we reached a small town. "The city is fifteen minutes away."

"Ok." I smiled. He had finally stopped treating me like his toy. We arrived at a small, old motel. It didn't look to promising, to tell you the truth. It looked like some place in a horror movie.

As soon as we were in our own room though, passion took over every other though. Soon we were lying naked on the bed, ready. We haven't had sex yet this time around, so it was going to be special. I wasn't expecting him to take me with the force he did. He took me fast and hard, making me cry out. You couldn't call this sex and you definitely couldn't call it making love. There was only one word for it. Fucking.

When we were finished, he pulled out and rolled over. Away from me. Within a couple minutes he had fallen asleep. I curled into a ball and one tear slid from my eyes and fell off the tip of my nose. One thing kept replaying in my mind. _He's not Bill._ I cried myself into a cold and lonely sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**Woot! Longer chappy! And here I thought it wuz going to b shorter! Lol... but seriously I didn't want to end until I got the last scene in.**

**Tell me wut u think? Plz? =]**

**the next chappies will prob b smaller than this... but they will hopefully b good.**

**My G-ma is a little better. My mom saw her not to long ago so let's keep our fingers crossed! (Thnx 2 all of u who are praying... especially u Lisa! I miss uuuuuuuu!)**

**I know it's early in this book... but can u think of a title for the 3****rd**** book? I'm taking suggestions! But seeing as the two stories already in **_**The Forgotten Trilogy**_** are only 1 word... this can only be one word too!!!**

**I don't know or own the boys... *sniff***

_**~Becky~**_


	9. Shattered

**Shattered (Turn the Car Around)**

**~O.A.R.~**

I woke up in the middle of the night, freezing. Yet that wasn't the only reason I as shaking. I had seen Bill's face so clearly. It scared me how I knew every detail so well and I could hardly remember him since that night at the club over a month ago. And his eyes, his eyes were intense; begging, pleading, loving.

I remembered where I was and looked over to Braiden. His spot was empty. Letting my fingers brush his spot, I realized he must have been gone for a while. His spot was cold. I had no idea where he was, but his stuff was still here so he didn't leave completely. All of a sudden a shadow fell outside the half-covered window and I heard a murmuring voice.

I snuck up to the window. "Yeah, she's sleeping." Someone supposedly answered. "I want to see you too. But we'll have to wait until I can figure something out."

My breath caught in my throat. He was planning to cheat on me! Quickly I threw on some clothes and packed up all the stuff AI had pulled out. I had a little coke to help me with my confidence and walked out the door.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Oh, Sam! Hi!"

Him using my actual name just clarified my thoughts. "Who are you talking to at this hour?" My smile was innocent.

"Oh, a friend." His smile was hinting about our little powdery friend. "We're arranged to get some more tomorrow."

"Bull shit." I was surprised at how confident my voice sounded. "I _heard_ you talking." He tried to interrupt me, but I held up a hand. "No, you're seeing someone else, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." He did look sorry, but that's how he is. "I love you Star."

"Fuck you." I spat the words to his face. "Why should I believe a douche bag like you? It's exactly the same as last time."

"No it's not. I swear."

"Take me home." I willed my voice not to waver.

"But I have a jog. I need the money!"

"Why do I care?" My confidence grew. "Take. Me. Home."

Tears welled in his eyes. Why hadn't I noticed he cries a lot before now? "Ok"

I grabbed my already packed bags and stalked to the car. It took him ten minutes to go to the front desk and everything. I waited impatiently for him to return. Seriously, he takes his dear, sweet time. I rolled my eyes as he finally sat in the car beside me. He just started it and started driving.

"Star, I need to explain some things." I glared at him as he pulled over.

"What could you possibly have to say that I'll care about?"

"Hang on. We should use this," he pulled out a recording device. I raised my eyebrows. "Just promise me you'll keep the tape, no matter what happens."

"Ok." I spoke slowly as he started recording. "What's this all about?"

Instead of answering directly he started. "I, Braiden Lee Holmes, am about to confess to my biggest lie. I hope that Samantha Rae Skealburg, better known as Star, will use this to her advantage. On this tape is bits of my conversations with Cassandra Helman."

I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Star, I haven't been good to you over the years. I worked with Cassandra on this plan because she supplied me. The main thing was to split you and Bill so she could have him back. If I got you, it was just bonus. It worked better than I could have expected. But you always seemed distant, especially last night. That's why I was talking to that other person, I was going to break up with you. You just beat me to it."

His explanation surprised me. "Why is Cassandra doing this then?"

"She," Braiden sighed. "Is a cruel, evil bitch. She's only in it for Bill's money and his publicity. She also wants you out of the picture, so you don't interfere with her plan. She's threatening to hurt you, that's why Bill doesn't talk to you." I must have looked shocked, but even more so when he gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry I've done this to you."

I hugged him back. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you." He nodded on my shoulder. "But thank you for telling me. Oh, and you were wrong about me never talking to Bill. He's given me two letters in the last month or so."

Braiden pulled away. "So _that's_ what that envelope was."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Really, it's no problem. I have this gut feeling that this is best."

I thought about that as we both did a line. Were his gut feelings to be trusted? I could hardly trust him otherwise. I tucked the tape safely into my pocket and sat back. The tension had subsided a little between us as we continued on our way home. It had started to rain.

"So," I paused, looking up at the sky. "It's really raining."

"Yeah. The road is quite slick."

"Thanks again Braiden." We shared a smile as we rounded a corner. Just then something jumped onto the road. Braiden tried to swerve and we started sliding on the road. There was a clash of metal hitting wood before everything fell deathly silent.

**Author's Notes:**

**I told you this would be shorter! But it was jam-packed with drama! Thnx 4 reviews guys... i luv u 4eva! Life has been getting better guys... im still top of my class and i got paid for that story i wrote for the newspaper. I have another story to write for it by April.**

**My friends and i have a plan. Haylee will flash Tom, I'll chat it up with Bill, and Bre will come along for the ride... Lisa... u can come too!!!!!!!!!!! =D**

**Haylee happens to love Bill's blue and white leather coat (the one he always wears). This is our plan with that:**

**Haylee steals the coat in a bar. Bill shouts**

**Haylee takes off at a run.**

**Saki follows and tackles her to the ground.**

**She says, "He followed me!"**

**She's amazing... haha. I don't know or own the boys =[**

**R&R plz... luv u guys**

**~BECKY~**


	10. Meant To Live

**Meant to Live**

**~SWITCH FOOT~**

The silent that consumed the space around me pressed. Threatened to break my eardrums. Made the threatening promise that life as I've grown used to, was over. Promised, that I'd be numb until I could stand the pain no longer.

Thoughts raced through my mind, consuming me whole. I floated on a dark cloud, scared to open my eyes. Scared it would cause me to fall deeper than I've ever been. Terrified that what I thought would become reality. Begging for the dull ache that was barely there to disappear.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was bombarded with green and red. I smiled, _Christmas_. But something was off, the green was leaves. It didn't fit. An unknown force pulled me towards the red. I reached out and was greeted with a warm, sticky liquid. Blood. Yet I couldn't pull my hand away. The force held me strong as ever.

Eventually I pulled back. Scared, I looked over. Braiden's head was hanging limply out the shattered window. His body was still. When I touched it, the warmth was already almost gone. It was his own blood, mixed with some of mine, that stained my hands.

I had to get out. My body did all the work as my mind shut down. The smell of sweat and blood filled my nostrils, intoxicated me. It matted my hair to my face. It held me captive in my thoughts, not letting me escape. My whole body shook as I walked to the road. Soon, I couldn't stand any longer and I collapsed in a heap.

Curled up at the side of a road, you start to think about your life. You remember the good, the bad, but mostly the best. Making love, being in love, your first drink, your first time getting high, your first time mixing cocaine and crank. God, I really could use a cigarette. Or a snort.

It started to rain again, washing me clean. Like it was allowing me a second chance. I remembered the tape, it was still safe. How it managed the crash, I don't know. But I still had it. I had my lifeline to a second chance. Obviously, I was meant to live for _something_.

Lights brought me to my senses once again. Someone was talking, but I only heard silence. Finally my eyes listened to me, as did my ears, and I was able to focus. "Ms, Ms! Are you OK?" The man before me kept asking.

I nodded slowly, it was starting to hurt. "I'm fine."

"Oh my God. Was there anyone else with you? You're bleeding! Are you sure you're OK? I called 911 already." He spoke at super-speed, not allowing me to answer. Instead I watched as his eyes wandered to the scrap metal that used to be Braiden's car. Again he said, "Oh my God!"

Soon we could hear sirens in the background. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the noises. Soon lights joined in playing with my muddled mind. God, voices. There were so many voices. Voices of authority, voices of fear. My voice.

"Braiden's in there!" My voice surprised me most out of everyone.

"Shh, we know. They'll get him out safely." The man never left my side. He hadn't seen what I did.

Yet when they rolled the body by, covered with a white sheet, I wasn't expecting it. A single tear fell and someone shouted before my whole world became dark once again.

**XXX**

**(A/N: ANDREAS' POV!!)**

Lacy and I drove to the hospital as fast as we legally could, sometimes faster. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to take care of her! Fear fueled our adrenaline as we entered the hospital at a run. Breathless, we reached the front desk. "Samantha Skealburg." I gasped.

"Critical up in Intensive Care Unit. Are you family?" The receptionist smiled a sad, tired one at us.

I didn't know what to say. Lacy answered for me. "I'm her sister. This is my fiancé."

"Ok." She let us go and go did we ever.

When we reached the ICU we saw Star's family. All of them. Her dad even had his arm around her mom. They had both been crying. When we got there, her mom jumped up. "Lacy! Andreas!" She embraced us.

I could feel both of them crying and almost did myself. When we pulled out Lacy whispered, "Can we see her?"

Slowly they led us to her room. We walked in and were greeted with tubes and beeping machines. She hadn't been washed up yet either. Dried blood covered almost every visible patch of skin. She also had a cast and her head was bandaged. This wasn't good at all.

Lacy pulled up a chair and gently grabbed her best friend's hand. "I," I kissed her lightly. "I'm going to go call them."

She nodded and let me walk out. I knew she wanted some alone time anyway. I made my way past all the flowers and decided to take the stairs. I ran until I was outside where I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A very tired Bill answered.

"Bill, it's not good. It's so not good." I spoke in one breath.

"Whoa! Calm down Andi! What's not good?"

"Star. Oh man Bill. It's Star." The tears I had held in front of everyone else started to fall.

"What happened? He's supposed to protect her!" My friend's voice rose.

"He's gone Bill. It was a car crash." There was a silence on the other line. "Billa?"

**Author's Notes:**

**OMG!!! Intense or what?!? *hands out cookies* u guys who review make my day!! *hugglz***

**kk... i got a job for summer! (The lake Lisa!) *happy dance* can't wait! Should be lots and lots of fun!**

**Happy Valentines Day! *flings cupid's arrows around* I llluuuuuuuurrrrrvvvvvveeeeesssss u!!!**

**I can only wish I had Tokio Hotel for V-day... I don't own them!**

**R&R plz! (And get more cookies! Lol =P)**

**~Becky~**


	11. Sorry

**Sorry**

**~BUCKCHERRY~**

Black. Darkness. Silence. Floating in a world, not knowing what was going on. Fuzzy. Slow motion consisted of everything. Time was unchanging. Absolutely no difference. Nothing felt real at all. Slowly I could hear muffled things. The dripping of an IV. The rustle of passing people. Footsteps pounded softly in an unseen place. Voices faded together. Everything blurred together. It was like I was underwater. It pressed at my eardrums, distorting the sounds of everything.

I heard crying. Quiet sobs, as if they were trying to hide it. They were mumbling things I couldn't understand. As time wore on, they mumbled less. The sobs grew in volume. I willed myself to open my eyes. To pull out of the dark fog of nothing that held me captive. I wanted to reach out and cheer them up. Make them stop crying over me.

What had happened, anyway? I was fine after the crash. I mean, I got out of the car for God's sake! My mind smiled but my face stayed the same. Why wouldn't my body listen to me? I need some control over myself before I go crazy! I groped around my mind, but accomplished nothing at all when it came to regaining my consciousness.

**XXX**

**(BILL'S POV)**

Anaesthetic. It burnt my nose as I walked into the building. I was also greeted with grey walls. My hear beat terribly fast as I looked around wildly.

"Bill!" Tom called after me. He ran to catch up. "Bill, what do we do when Cassandra finds us?"

"We'll deal with that later. She's with the G's right now." I pushed the thought away. I was here to see the one I loved, no matter the risk.

"Ok. Let's go!" We both took off at a run. We had no time to lose. The less time we wasted, the better.

We reached the waiting room where Andreas, Lacy, and Star's family were sleeping. I shook my best friend awake. "Where is she?"

The blond jumped. "Bill! I can't believe you hung up on me!"

I rolled my eyes and asked again. "Where is she?"

He was on his feet in less than a second and led me to her room. On the way he said, "What about Cassandra?"

Tom, who was following behind, shrugged. I said through clenched teeth. "We'll deal with that later."

"Here we are." The door was closed.

I took a second to recollect myself. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open. "Oh my God. Star!" I cried as I ran to her.

She was so pale with bruises all over. The bandages didn't look promising either. I wonder if they make her itch. Star lay there motionless except for her chest rising and falling. She looked so little and fragile. I fell to my knees, grabbed her hand, held it to my cheek, and I cried. Cried for what I almost lost, what I did lose, and in hope. At least she was still alive.

**XXX**

**(BACK 2 STAR'S POV)**

Tears dropped, one by one. Falling onto my fingertips. Washing over me. But they weren't mine. The same fingers were intertwined with hands I knew so well. Long, thin fingers. Tenderly they stroked my own. Bill's hands.

My Billa was crying for me. He shouldn't be crying. He's to beautiful for that. If only my eyes would listen and open for me. For him. To let him know I'm OK. So he doesn't have to cry anymore. So that I could tell him how much I love him. Slowly I went further down once again, exhausting myself in the fight.

The next time my ears focused I heard a voice. A soft, soothing one whispering to me. The cool breath tickled my ear and my eyes fluttered. They just won't open. There was a pause as Bill held his breath. I fought to wake up.

"Come on Love." Bill's voice broke in again. "Pull yourself through this. Please."

_Please don't go away_

_Let me be the one_

_To bear your pain._

_I need you here_

_For a little bit longer._

_But the sun slowly descends_

_And we're forever in darkness._

_Please don't go_

_I'll be here for you._

_Hold on_

_As tight as you can_

_The water is trying to take you_

_Away from me._

_Please stay with us_

_Together we'll pull through._

_Lay down but don't sleep_

_Or the breathlessness will claim you._

My body was starting to listen as he recited these words. My breathing became heavier. My chest rose and fell with more strength than before. My muscles were clenching and unclenching. Bill pulled my hand and continued.

_Just listen to the heartbeats_

_Feel our fear_

_Don't leave us_

_Together we'll make it._

_Let's pull through this._

_Run away from the darkness_

_Float to the surface_

_Breathe like the whispering wind._

_Just please don't go away_

_Cause it's not your time._

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked repeatedly. Bill's face consumed my vision and my eyes focused on his tear-stained face. "I love you."

"Star!" Soon he was kissing me, but not until last did he kiss my lips tenderly. "I love you too. God, you scared me."

"I guess." He didn't know how before, I'd have given anything to die. Then I found drugs again.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't want her to hurt you. Now even if she tries it, she won't get through me. I promise. God, I love you. I'll keep this promise, Love."

"Shh, Bill." I gave him a weak smile. It hurt. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

He smiled and gave me one last kiss. "You should go to sleep." He didn't need to tell me twice. I was exhausted. The last thing I heard was, "I promise."

**Author's Notes:**

**hey guys... a quick update!! I haven't checked reviews yet but I no u prob left sum wonderful ones 4 me! U always do!!!!! ;-]**

**the poem, u guys, is a big part of me rite now. I wrote it for my grandma. I think I'm gonna call it **_**Jean's Song**_**, in honor of her. Plz respect it u guys by not copying it... I **_**DO**_** own it!! I do like feedback on it tho! *wink, wink***

**Plz tell me wut ur thinking! I appreciate it. *hugglz* to evry1 who reviews me so kindly!**

**I got a bouquet of white lilies (my fav!) And a single rose from Bill... jkjk... only in my dreams! I don't know or own them =[**

**Happy V-day! *kisses***

**~BECKY~**


	12. Break Away

**Break Away**

**(if u don't know... wut r u doing here? Lol... jkjk the one and only TOKIO HOTEL)**

I awoke with my hand without the cast surrounded with Bill's. I smiled. My Bill's hands. My fingers stretched out subconsciously and Bill stirred. His head lifted off the bed and he groaned. I figured it must be uncomfortable sleeping like that. Yet I was greeted with a smile. His brown eyes were surrounded with cutely smudged eyeliner.

"Morning." I smiled.

His lips brushed across mine, feather light. "Hey."

I closed my eyes, savoring the taste of his lips. The taste I had missed for so long. My heart beat faster as his thumb brushed over my pulse. "God, I missed you."

He gave my hand a squeeze. "I've been trying to get some dirt on Cassandra." He sighed. "But I've only got a little bit."

I remembered the tape. No matter how jumbled that night is to me, I remembered it. I promised Braiden I would. "Where is the tape I had?" I asked.

"Umm," Bill got up and searched the closet. I realized I was in a different room. "Here it is. Why? What's so important?"

"This," I smirked, "is about the only productive part of mine and Braiden's relationship. He recorded some of his and Cassandra's conversations."

Bill's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I gently touched it.

"Well the police want to question you about the accident. Are you gonna give it to them?"

"I think so. It's what Braiden wanted." I looked at my hands. "I loved him Bill. It doesn't matter what he did. It's the same with you." Bill's breath hitched. "I don't care what you did. I still love you."

His smile was sad yet his eyes were telling me everything else he wouldn't say. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Princess!" Dad shouted, barreling into the room. The rest of my family followed close behind. Bill stepped back so I tightened my grip on his hand. He smiled and winked at me, not letting go. "Are you OK?"

"I'm doing OK Daddy." I smiled at him. My eyes portrayed the sadness of my mourning.

He gave me a hut, trying to be gentle. Then my sisters did too, as did my mom. Finally Ben walked up to the bed. I've been so out of it lately I hadn't noticed he's grown again. He looked at me with his big eyes. "Sammy?"

"Come here squirt!" He smiled and jumped up, giving me a hug.

"Don't hurt your sister Ben!" Mom warned him.

"It's fine Mom." I hugged my little brother back.

"I miss you Sammy." My brother nuzzled my neck, hugging me like I would leave if he let go. I couldn't blame him.

"I'm here now." I hugged him back, trying not to cry.

My family stayed for a while. I found out both my sisters have boyfriends. To say this shocked me would be an understatement. They were only fourteen for God's sake! Mom and Dad were even getting along, much to everyone's surprise. Bill fit in so well. I missed having him near me. Occasionally he'd give my hand a small squeeze. A sign that he was in this, no matter the consequences.

**XXX**

A couple days passed by quickly. People came and left and Bill and Tom had to return to their tour. I had given the police all the information I could remember along with the tape. They were looking into it. I could only hope there was enough evidence to support Bill and I, along with everyone else.

At the moment, my only company was the steady dripping of the IV in my arm. Speaking of the IV, it was the only thing holding off my withdrawal symptoms. When you're hopped up on pain killers, you don't really miss anything. The only thing I did miss was Bill. After a couple days with him, I had fallen back into that feeling. Love can be such a bitch.

I let my tired eyes wander in the thin haze the meds left me in. Let me tell you, I prefer it more than real life right now. It slowed things down. Allowed me to focus, if only for a second. It was the reason I felt nothing. The reason I'm still something. I came to the conclusion that medication saved my life, even if it couldn't save Braiden's.

I missed his funeral while I was in the hospital. It was the day after I woke up and I was even more zone out than I am now. Yet the hole in my heart didn't grown with his loss. If anything it got smaller by seeing Bill again. Sure, I'd miss Braiden and I'd always remember him, yet he introduced me to the monster and the coke.

"Honey!" I was brought out of my draining thoughts by a voice I hadn't heard in forever. Since that horrible day.

"Josh!" I sat up. The usual buzz of the hospital was quickly disturbed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"A little birdie told me you were here." He hugged me. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"It's OK." I smiled.

"Ugg, these gowns are horrible!" His face filled with disgust. "We'll definitely have to do something about them."

We both laughed. I really did miss him. "So how's life been?"

He sighed, a huge smile planted on his face. "Absolutely perfect." He started telling me about his latest boyfriend. Someone he met at a photo shoot. His bubbliness claimed me and I smiled a true smile. He always knew how to make me smile.

"So next week then?" I clarified.

"Of course! As soon as you possibly can after getting out. Love you!"

"Right back at you Josh." I have him a tired wave. After he was gone I fell asleep to the steady beating of feet, beeping of machines, dripping of the IV, and blurred voices.

**XXX**

**(BILL'S POV)**

I paced the room. I wanted to call Star so bad. I heard a commotion outside and rolled my eyes. Soon though, my curiosity got the better of me. I went to the peep-hole in the door and looked out. I saw police and in the middle of them was Cassandra. To say she looked like shit would be an outright lie. Saying she looked ten times worse would be considered nice!

I opened my door and stepped out. I was greeted with her shrill voice. "Bill, you fucking idiot! What the hell is with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Busting me! Hell, I didn't even think you knew!" She glared at me.

"Miss, calm down." A big officer warned.

"Fuck you." She spat at him. "I hate you Bill."

"I never did anything. It was your little buddy Braiden."

"I'm gonna kill him." I could tell she was high by looking at her eyes.

"You missed your chance. He's gone. You're just that great of a friend that you didn't even know." Disgust filled my voice.

She stopped struggling. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Exactly that. He died shortly after turning you in."

Her head fell, hair creating a curtain around her. Then she cried. She cried for loss. He was a friend, a lover, and a willing customer and dealer. He had hooked so many fore her. Now it was all over. Tears was his replacement.

Silence filled the air as they found her stash, hidden in the bathroom. They also confiscated all of her electronics. Evidence, is what they told me. Faces grew grimmer as a crowd grew. The only things I was aware of were the police, Cassandra, and my band mates. Finally with a final nod in my direction, they took her away.

I could finally breathe properly. For the first time in months, I felt a weight lift. Tom patted me on the shoulder. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Me to." I sighed and gave them all a weak smile. "Me too."

**XXX**

**(BACK TO STAR'S POV)**

Freedom. I breathed in the fresh air as my Mom and Dad each helped me to the vehicle. I was a little wobbly all hopped up on the pain killers the doctor gave me. It was like I was on a cloud and occasionally it would lurch forward, trying to throw me. I also giggled a little, make that a lot, as time wore on.

When my parents got tired of me they sent me to my room. I obliged and soon fell fast asleep. All to soon though, my cell went off. "Hello?"

"Star! Get ready I'm taking you out!" Josh's voice was entirely to cheery.

"Warning, I'm hopped up on meds. You sure you want to do this?" I had to give him some sort of fair warning.

"Of course! I'll pick you up in half and hour." With that he was gone and I was left listening to the dial tone.

True to his word, he was there in exactly half an hour. I, knowing him well, was waiting by the door. I also knew him well enough to know he wouldn't ring the doorbell. He didn't. Instead, he opted to fling the door open and shout, "Honey, you ready for the best day of your life?"

Mom was at the doorway in a second to see who could make such a disturbance. I forced myself to stop laughing. "Mom, this is Josh."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Hello Josh. I'm Caroline."

"Hello. Mind if I take Star shopping?" I think it was at this moment she realized he was gay.

"Of course not! Have fun!"

I laughed the whole way to his car. Finally he got tired of it. "Why are you laughing?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He just shook his head, knowing he got himself into this.

**Author's Notes:**

**hey guys! A longer update! It's even getting happier!!! *cheers* rofl... anyway... how u liking it? I just had to bring Josh back... he's an amazingly fun character to write! Lol... (ur welcome Lisa =P jkjk)**

**as i finish writing this on looseleaf... it is 12:17 AM, Feb. 15... hope u all had a great Valentines day! (I no i did!)**

**Im still taking title suggestions... but there is also a pole up!!! Plz check it out!**

**I don't own the boys... im sure ur all aware of that tho! Haha...**

**Ur reviews make my day guys! Plz keep em coming! =]**

_**~Becky~**_


	13. High

**High**

**~JAMES BLUNT~**

I was still laughing when we reached the mall. Josh had joined in on my laughing fit about halfway through. He parked his car and we sat there, laughing even more. I couldn't breathe. My ribs hurt from laughing for so long. Josh was desperately gasping for air. I thought I was going to die, and that made me laugh even harder!

"O-o-ok." Josh gasped. "Stop it!"

"Why don't you stop?"

"Because I can't!"

"So you see my dilemma!" We laughed even harder. What was wrong with us? Oh yeah, meds.

Finally we calmed down enough to breathe. We got out of the car and started walking towards the mall. I saw the same guy who sold me the drugs over at the entrance. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "More?"

I nodded briefly, as to not gain Josh's attention. There was no need to worry though, he was still chuckling to himself. The first place we stopped was strictly a pyjama store. I smiled, faintly remembering our conversation in the hospital. He ended up buying me several pairs. Through the rest of the day we would occasionally burst into random giggles. Let's just say, we got quite a few weird looks from people.

Carrying many bags, split between the two of us, we sat down at a restaurant. My stomach grumbled and I giggled softly. No need to start Josh all over again. "Thanks for everything. You really didn't have to buy me anything."

"Take it as an apology." His smile was bright.

"An apology for what, exactly?" I asked wearily.

"Oh, just for not coming to see you soon enough." I rolled my eyes. He was keeping something back, but I'll let him get away with it for now. "And for making you have to wear those awful jammies the whole time."

I laughed openly again and an older couple looked at us. I smiled at them. "Ok. Ok. I'll accept."

"Good," he grumbled, "because you sure the hell aren't cheap!"

I smacked his arm lightly. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know I only speak the truth." He smirked at me.

"Oh for sure." Halfway through out meal I excused myself to go to the washroom. I found Davy, the dealer (ironic, I know), waiting for me. We walked down a hallway until we were sure nobody would see us. He pulled out a bag of powder and held it just out of my reach.

"You got the cash?" His voice was rougher than I remembered.

"Of course." I pulled it out. "Hand me the cocaine first."

His eyes shot daggers at me, but I never backed down. Soon he gave. "Fine," he handed it over. Then I handed him the cash. "Thank you."

"Thank you." I winked at him while stashing it away. With one last wave I walked back to the restaurant. My food was waiting for me.

"Hey there." Josh smiled.

I smiled back, "Hey. I'm getting tired Josh." I didn't want to say it, but it was somewhat the truth.

"Ok." He tried to hide his disappointment. "Back to your place or your Mom's?"

"Umm, Mom's for now." I smiled sadly. I felt bad cutting out day short. "Do you want to maybe stay for coffee?"

"Maybe." We got up and I paid for lunch. He may be a rich makeup artist, but he had spoiled me enough today.

Slowly we walked back to his car, weighed down by bags and bags of clothes. Most of them were for me. On the drive back, we made small-talk. I fought crazily to keep my eyes open and he noticed. He gave me a reassuring smile and things were starting to fuzz over slightly.

"We're here hun." Josh's soft voice broke through the dark haze I had fallen into.

I blushed. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I fought hard not to, but I guess it wasn't hard enough. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No problem. Maybe I'll just see you later so you can sleep." I nodded in agreement, feeling really bad. I had ruined the whole day.

Just said he'd take the stuff to my place and see me later. "I really am sorry Josh." Disappointment filled my own voice.

He brushed some hair out of my face. "It's no problem Hell, you just got out of the hospital!" He kissed each of my cheeks before wandering back to his car. With one final wave, he was gone.

Slowly I walked back into my house. It was quiet and my body threatened to shut down right here and now. Dragging my feet, I made my way to my room. As soon as I got there I flopped down on my bed. Shortly after, I was fast asleep.

I awoke to pain. It filled my every pore. My body shook and I willed it not to. The more my body moved involuntarily, the more my body hurt. I groaned and stopped breathing, it hurt to much. Slowly, I became aware of noises around me. I took another slow breath and heard footsteps. I willed the person with my mind to open the door.

They must've heard my silent plea. "Sammy?" Mom's soft voice rang out.

"Mommy," I gasped.

"Oh my god." I could here her rummaging around. "Where the hell is your medication?" She found it eventually and sat beside me. "Here you go." He helped me sit up and take the pills.

Slowly she put me back down. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Shh, honey. You just rest." She sang me back to sleep. A lullaby she's sang to me and my siblings since I was a baby.

**XXX**

A month passed slowly. Eventually I had to get off the painkillers, so I replaced them with cocaine. It's funny that I didn't learn my lesson. You think losing the person you love, and almost your own life, would teach you something. I guess I'm just different that way.

Speaking of coke, I needed another fix badly. I could feel the withdrawal symptoms trying to sneak up on me. Quickly I prepared a line, excitement coursed through my veins. I took it fast, not even noticing the burn. I needed more, and took it. Finally I was starting to feel it again. The buzz had returned. All of a sudden there was a knocking at my door. I scrambled to hide everything.

"Hang on a second!" I called. I could hardly focus enough to say it.

"Open the door Star!" A familiar voice called. I couldn't figure out who it was with my jumbled mind though.

I ran over and flung the door open. Big, chocolate-y eyes met mine. "Bill!" I flung myself into his arms.

"How are you?" He asked at the same time I asked,

"What are you doing here?"

He answered, "I wanted to surprise you." Slowly he became aware of how unfocused I was. He lifted my chin with his finger and I tried not to make eye contact. "Are you high?"

"Why would you even say that?" I asked angrily.

"You look stoned." He stated simply.

I shook my head. "Well I'm not." I stood in the doorway.

When I wouldn't let him in, he lifted me up and set me to the side. He looked around my apartment. It was so clean, it was scary. My plain walls screamed the truth at him. He found some crystals I had missed and paused, looking at me with sad eyes. "Why? Please tell me the truth."

I hated to say it, but he asked for the truth. Plus, I had lied enough to him already. "Because of you."

Bill sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. His body shook with silent tears. His beautiful hair fell in front of his face. I just stood there, not sure what I was supposed to do. What _could_ I do?

**Author's Notes:**

**hey guys... another quick update! It's really coming along well, it think! Wut bout u? BTW... thnx so much 2 evry1 who has been praying and wishing my g-ma luck. Special thnx 2 kaitlin08 who wanted to send chocolates over the net! =D**

**still taking suggestions and the pole is up! Check it out!**

**Can u imagine spending spring break w/ Tokio Hotel? It would be OSM!!! I don't own em tho!**

**Thnx 4 reviews... keep em coming! U see wut they've done! (Faster updates)**

_**~BECKY~**_


	14. Hero

**Hero**

**~ENRIQUES IGLASIOUS– SRRY IF I SPELT HIS NAME WRONG! XP)**

I cowered in a ball as pain gripped my body once again. Salty tears streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks. My muscles convulsed and my bed, my clothes, and my body were all drenched in a cold sweat. Withdrawal. Pain. Death. All these words came together so nicely. They all led to one thing. Alone.

Just then I felt a cool cloth pressed to my face. It was so gentle and loving. I wasn't alone. Not anymore. I let his voice flood over me, into me. It took me away from the pain, away from the suffering.

_Promises were broken_

_And I left you alone_

_Pain came to both of us_

_We were broken_

_Nobody could help us_

_Couldn't save us._

My body jerked again. My eyes wandered aimlessly. Tears stained my cheeks.

_But one twist of fate_

_Brought us together_

_Once again._

_Our hearts became one_

_I am your's._

_Eventually the ice faded_

_My sun had returned_

_A hand caught me_

_Pulling me back_

_A single smile_

_Could save me_

Bill flinched as noises escaped my throat. I needed water. Yet he continued singing the song he wrote for me so long ago.

_One twist of fate_

_Brought us together_

_Once again._

_Our hearts became one_

_I am your's._

_Forgotten_

_But never again._

_You are mine forever_

_You saved me._

_Just one twist of fate_

_It just took one._

_Brought us together_

_Once again_

_Our hearts became one._

_I don't want that to change_

_I love you._

He whispered the last few words. _I am yours._

Bill left my wandering site. I knew it was too good to be true. He was leaving me. Letting me rot like the scum I had become. I closed my eyes, willing myself to give in. Without Bill's love, I may as well follow Braiden down. It's funny how he always drug me down with him.

My body jerked in pain again, but I had become numb. Slowly, my body was listening and I was dying. My tears stopped and my breathing came in shallow gasps. I managed to whisper, "I love you Bill." Before my body shut down.

Heaven. I was in heaven. Floating on a fluffy cloud. Looks like God did forgive me after all. I smiled at the warmth pressed into my back. Braiden had made it here too. I took a deep breath and smelt Bill. Wait, this was a trick, right?

Slowly I opened my eyes. My whole body screamed at me as I rolled over, taking in my own bedroom. So I hadn't died. I continued to roll over and jumped when big, brown eyes met mine. I reached out to touch his face. To make sure he was real. Bill's warm laugh greeted my ears. "Yes, I'm real."

"Bill," I buried my face in his neck. "Why aren't I dead?"

He kissed my temple, setting off sparks. "Because I wouldn't let you leave me here by myself."

"You wouldn't be by yourself."

"But I wouldn't be with you." His next words shocked me. "If you died, I'd be right behind you."

I let my fingers memorize his face and his chest. I would never forget him. We lay in a comfortable silene for a long time. "Thank you Bill." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here. For loving me. For trying to protect me." I took a deep breath. "For being my hero."

He kissed my lips as light as a feather. "I couldn't _not_ do any of these, even if I tried."

**XXX**

Bill was making me breakfast, and it smelled delicious. He hummed along to the radio as he worked. I sat at the island, watching him. Occasionally he'd come over and kiss me before returning to his work. Other times he'd wink and give me an irresistible smile. God, I love him.

As he finished he set a place in front of me. "Enjoy."

His smile was contagious and I smiled back. "It smells amazing."

"Wait until you taste it." I watched as he piled strawberries and whipped cream on his own waffle. He'd always had a sweet-tooth. I followed his example, piling stuff on my own. He watched as I ate all of it in record time. "You hungry or something?" His eyes were bright.

"Starved!" I managed to get out before taking another bite.

He laughed and there was a knock at the door. I went to get up but Bill held up a hand. "I'll get it. You enjoy your breakfast." I nodded as he walked to the door. When he opened it, surprise captured his face before it became hard. Every one of his features standing out. "Who the hell are you?"

"Davy. Is Star here?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Not right now. I'll tell her you stopped by."

"I know she's in there." My dealer pushed his way in and my fork clattered to the plate. "Well hello Star. You realize you still owe me right?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. I paid you fully last time."

"Bitch." He hissed, grabbing and yanking on my hair. He leaned in. "Don't even try it."

Then Bill's fist came out of nowhere and hit him right in the jaw. Davy looked up at him and cowered. If I had met Bill's smoldering eyes, I would have cowered too! Bill spoke through clenched teeth. "I highly advise you leave and never come back."

"Of course not." Davy held his jaw as he quickly backed away. Bill's eyes held his until we knew he was gone.

"Thank you." I tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

He wiped away the tears with his thumbs. As his fingers brushed over my pulse point, my heart beat faster. "I told you I'd be here for you."

"My hero." I whispered, kissing him. The cheesy-ness of it all made me smile to myself.

**Author's Notes:**

**Another chappy finished... im not sure I like it tho... =[ blah... im in a bad mood... reviews will be rewarded with tom-shaped cookies! ;-] *hands out Bill-shaped cookies to ppl who reviewed***

**it's been a rough last few days... but im pulling through fine... =]**

**I will 4ever be a fan of Tokio Hotel because of their music... not just because of the guys. (Rumors are milling around) 3 don't know or own them!!!**

**Review are so amazing guys... I luv u 4eva! *hugglz***

_**~Becky~**_


	15. Stuck With Each Other

**Stuck With Each Other**

**~SHONTELLE FT. AKON~**

_I really have to pee._ The thought woke me up. I tried to sit up, but Bill's slightly toned arm held me down. I smiled as a soft snore escaped his lips. Gently I eased his arm up so I could slip out. He didn't even stir. I kissed his forehead and then nature called.

I ran to the bathroom, glad that my withdrawals were long gone. Sure, I still got a craving occasionally, but Bill helped me through it. As I walked back to our room, I ran my fingers lightly over the fresh pain. Mine and Bill's old place was officially ours. Our touch-ups making it our own.

When I got back into the room, Bill was gone. He couldn't be in the bathroom off our room, it wasn't finished. I started to look around when an ice-cold hand touched my neck. I jumped a couple feet in the air. "Holy fuck!"

"Whoops." He gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

"You are not!" I grabbed one of our fluffy pillows off of our bed and wacked him in the side of the head. He was prepared though and had his own pillow, which he hit me with. Then it was on. One of our legendary pillow wars had begun once again.

We got so into it that we didn't notice we had company until they not-so-subtly cleared their throat. Bill's head whipped around and I hit him in the head again. He fell to the floor with a groan. I looked up and grinned triumphantly. "Hi Tomi! Hi Amy!"

Amy was laughing hysterically and came over to the bed to give me a high-five. "Nice one."

"Why thank you." I did a little bow.

Meanwhile Tom was trying to help his twin up. Once he was up they both stuck their tongues out at me. Tom said, "Hi. I do have to agree that it was a great shot."

Bill smacked his brother on the back of his dreaded head before tackling me. I squeaked as I hit the bed with a thud. "Thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He pressed his lips to mine tenderly.

"Oh gross! Get a room!" Tom covered his eyes, earning a light swat from Amy.

"If you forgot, this is our room." Bill smirked when Tom smacked his own forehead. "Your's is in the next house over. Why don't you go there now?"

"Oh Billa, don't be so rude." I kissed the tender spot of skin by his ear.

He moaned a little. "Ok."

"Wow," This time Amy spoke. "I think we're leaving."

I laughed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, no." Both their eyes got huge. "We'll go."

"Have fun." Bill winked as they walked away. Once we heard the back door shut he looked at me intensely. "Looks like we're stuck with each other. Now where were we?" I responded my kissing him deeply, letting myself explore.

**XXX**

"Lacy!" I called. She had gone to get us some steaming heaven.

"Yes?" She asked, carrying two full cups of coffee.

"Do you like this dress?" I pointed to the beautiful white dress with a beaded bodice that I found on the web-site.

She gasped. "It's gorgeous. We have to go see it!" Her fingers touched the computer screen. She was obviously in awe.

I took a sip of my coffee. "Aren't you glad you have me?"

"Of course." She kissed my cheek. "You are my best friend, after all. I just can't believe I'm getting married. I'm not even twenty yet!"

"Oh, you will be by the time you tie the knot." I smiled into my cup. Andi had proposed to her while we were out for dinner after moving me back. It was so perfect and sweet. I could see the longing in Amy's eyes and knew mine held the same look. The twins just smiled, completely oblivious.

I love Bill and I know he loves me, so I guess that's enough. I'm just lucky we got our second chance. He knows me inside and out. Driving me crazy with his sexy eyes has become one of his favorite hobbies. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I don't want to pounce on him in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's famous for God's sake!

Speaking of fame, I am getting sorta bummed out. They're going on tour again soon and Amy and I will be left behind with the lovebirds. I shook my head, realizing Lacy had said something. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying how awesomely awesome you are for finding this." Her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Aww thanks hun." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Hey girls. Control yourselves now." Andreas chuckled as he walked in.

Lace shut the laptop with a snap before giving him a hug. They were still in the lovey stage, but I don't know if they'll ever leave. "Sorry Andi, I couldn't help myself. I'll try harder next time."

"You better." He winked. "So what were you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing important." Lacy brushed it off. "Wedding stuff."

"Can I see?"

"Of course not!" Lacy and I both exclaimed.

"I'm a part of this wedding too, aren't I?" He pouted, sneaking his hand towards the laptop.

I swatted his wrist. What can I say, the dude is a genius with a computer. "Not this part."

Finally he caught the drift. "Oh, Ok. Well I'm going to leave you guys alone." He gave me a brotherly hug and Lacy a kiss. "Have fun."

"We will." I literally shoved him the rest of the way out the door. We could still hear him laughing like crazy five minutes later.

"Wow, I'm marrying that?" Lacy raised her eyebrows before bursting into her own fit of giggles. Forget joined at the hip, they are joined at the brain.

"Yes," I joined her. "Yes you are."

**XXX**

My nose itched. I raised a hand and it came into contact with silk. One eye cracked open and I was greeted with a mass of black. Bill's long, silky, midnight black hair was spread everywhere. It mixed with my own, which his face was buried in. I groaned, snuggling closer until there was no space between us, and I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, my boyfriend's spot was cool to the touch. I looked at his pillow and found a white lily resting there with a note.

_Love,_

_I'm just over at Tom's place. Take your time and get ready, then we're going out for lunch. I love you,_

_Bill._

I smiled, smelling my favorite type of flower. He was such a romantic. I got up and stretched before grabbing the paper. I gently folded it and put it in my night-side table. It sat on top of the always growing pile. I then got up and put the flower in a vase of fresh water. Giving the flower one last smell, I walked to have a shower.

Goose bumps appeared all over my body as I waited, naked, for the water to get to the right temperature. As soon as it was close I jumped in, unable to wait any longer. I let the water wash away the remains of mine and Bill's lovemaking last night. The warmth gathered between my legs at the thoughts of it. I let the water trickle between my breast, through my hair, and down my back as my hands wandered over my own body.

I closed my eyes and let images and memories take over. Another set of hands joined mine. I felt Bill fit perfectly to me and he whispered, "Was last night not enough for you?"

"Mmm, Billa." I moaned as his hands moved southward. "It was perfect. Remembering made me crave you even more."

"Then we'll have to fix that, won' we." I felt him press against me. I nodded and we made love. Steam rose around us as we fulfilled each other. I gave him a long kiss as he pulled out.

"I love you."

He rested his forehead against mine. "You know I love you. Now let's get washed up." With that we washed each other. We didn't go for a second time just because we both enjoyed being close to each other.

**Author's Notes:**

**awww... a chappy full of fluff!!! I luved writing the pillow-fight scene. Tell me wut u think? Plz? *gives Bill's irresistible puppy-dog eyes.* =] i luv u guys!**

**The story will be finished soon and the next won't be posted until I have more voters on the poll! It's in a tie!!! So vote ppl if you want a third story!**

**I luv the guys music... but I'm not **_**in love**_** with em! (I am obsessed tho! Jkjk) haha... Don't know or own em!**

***hands out Tom-shaped cookies* Thnx 4 reviews! Keep em coming! =P**

_**~Becky~**_


	16. My Life Would Suck Without You

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**~KELLY CLARKSON~**

"Took you long enough." Tom scoffed as we walked in. As soon as he saw Bill's slightly damp hair he burst out laughing. "Umm, never mind."

Amy winked. "Good one."

"Don't I know it." I winked back. "So what are we doing?"

"We," Bill waved his hands around. "Are going out for supper. Then we'll come back here to change before going out clubbing."

The grin that claimed my face grew. Clubbing, I couldn't wait. I haven't been clubbing since my whole ordeal and everything. I clapped my hands in much the same way that Bill does. My perfect Billa. "That sounds great."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Tom asked, jumping up. "Let's go!" So we all piled into his Escalade.

On the way there we all chatted happily. Amy had turned around and waved her arms as she spoke. Every time her hands came close to Tom, he'd flinch. Soon Bill and I were laughing like insane people. Finally Tom's voice broke through. "Ames, can you please sit still. We almost hit that last car!"

"Sorry Tomi." She kissed his cheek lightly before smiling at us.

I leaned my head on Bill's shoulder. His hair tickled my ears as he moved to put his arm around me. "Bill, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He wouldn't look at me though. His vision stared straight ahead. I shied away from him a little. His attitude was hurting my feelings. Did I do something wrong? Said something stupid? I pulled away and looked out my own window and he still didn't look at me.

I watched as we drove and drove. Occasionally I'd look over and Bill would be watching me from the corner of his eye. He'd quickly look away when I caught him though. It was like he stabbed me and every time he looked away, he twisted the knife. I couldn't take the silence any longer. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Was the only reply I got. Tom had that stupid smirk on his face.

Amy looked at me and then at Bill. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown. I gave her a weak smile before she turned around. I continued to stare out the window until I felt Bill's eyes on me. I turned and he smiled softly at me. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I looked away with a frown. The seat lowered slightly as he moved closer. I felt his hands starting to circle me. I kept looking at anything but him. I wanted him to know how it felt and he made that pretty hard. He buried his face into the nape of my neck.. His breath was so warm. Slowly he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed every single finger. I raised my eyes and got lost in the seas of chocolate.

"I love you."

I gave in and leaned against him again. Our bodies molded together. I held onto him because he was the only thing that was worth living for. My Billa.

"We're here!" Tom and Amy's cheery voices broke into our little haze.

"Finally!" Bill exclaimed.

"You drive like an old grandma!" I threw in.

Tom pouted. "I do not."

Amy patted his arm. "Aww muffin. Of course you don't!"

We all laughed and I looked at the restaurant. It was the place Bill and I had our first date. My eyes got wide, the same guy was going to be our waiter! "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Who planned this?"

They all looked away. Finally Bill broke. "These two helped me."

"You guys are all so sweet!!!" I gave each of them a hug before we sat down.

The waiter smiled kindly as we ordered. Much like he had all that time ago. As he walked away he winked at me as if to say, _Good luck._

Bill nudged me, "Did he just check you out or what?"

I laughed and nudged him back. "Are you jealous Bill?"

"No!" He pretended to be offended. "Me, jealous? Never." I raised my eyebrows. "Well maybe a little."

"That's what I thought." I laughed, kissing him lightly.

Tom made a face. "Get a room you two! Seriously, everyone can see!"

"Oh yeah, because there are so many people here," I looked around the empty back booths. They had gone through a lot to make this perfect.

"Tomi," Amy laughed. "Don't be jealous that your brother got a kiss. You can have one too if you want."

"Please?" He asked like a little kid.

"I'll think about it." She smirked.

"Don't you think I won't make a scene!" Tom tried to hide the smile that threatened to crack his face. "I will literally get down on my knees and beg."

"Sure you will!" We all laughed at this. Tom would never do something like that, and we all know it.

But the dreaded boy surprised us all. He crawled onto his knees, but he pulled out a small velvet box. I covered my mouth as I watched him start. "Amy, you are so perfect. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I never want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

Tears instantly sprung to my friend's eyes. She nodded dumbly, not sure what to say. Finally she shouted, "Of course I will!" Then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. As he put the ring on her finger, his hands shook like crazy. I watched all of this with tears of happiness in my own eyes.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, hugging them both. "Can I see the ring?" She held out her hand and on her left ring finger sat a silver ring. It had a huge diamond with little ones surrounding it. I gasped, "It's beautiful."

Meanwhile Bill was talking to his brother. "I thought you were going to wait?" He whispered.

"So did I, but I couldn't resist." Tom's smile was huge.

Bill looked down sadly. "Now I look like a complete ass."

"No you don't Bill." Tom smacked the back of his twin's head. "I saw how hard you had to try to contain yourself in the truck."

Bill blushed. "I just want to hear her answer!"

"Well, just wait a couple more hours and you will." They hugged like they always did before turning around.

Amy and I had started talking about wedding plans. She's my second friend to have to help plan. By the time my own wedding rolls around, if it ever does, I should be a pro. It was awesome watching her in her joy. All of her skin radiated with happiness. I wanted to feel that happiness, but Bill makes me happy anyway.

Just then Bill wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the hallow behind my ear. Supper then arrived and it was delicious. Tom and Amy were totally captivated by the other, so Bill and I talked amongst ourselves.

An hour or so later Bill checked his watch. "We'd better get going to get ready." I looked at my empty plate and then to my half ful glass of wine. He caught my look and laughed. "Star, we can get more wine later."

"Ok." He helped me up, kissing my hand in the process. I grinned, love overwhelming me. Maybe we didn't have to get married to be perfectly happy with each other.

When we got to our houses, Bill and I went into our own. We got ready, side by side. I was wearing a skirt and tank while he wore his trademark black skinny-s and a white, button down top. I was doing my makeup when he stood behind me. I leaned into his chest and his hands fiddled with my skirt. Just then his fingers slipped past the fabric between my legs. I moaned as his fingers caressed.

"Billa, not now. We don't have time."

He bit lightly at the tender skin on my neck. "What do you think Tom and Amy are doing exactly?"

I nodded slightly. "Good point." We made love before finishing getting ready.

When we knocked on the freshly engaged couple's door, we heard a crash. "Coming!" Tom called.

We waited, knowing what we were about to see. Tom opened the door, half ready. We just shook our heads and laughed. We walked in and Amy stood in the hallway, trying to put on a necklace. "Tom, go help Amy." I said through my laughter.

Bill and I collapsed on the couch, still giggling occasionally. "Look who was right." He teased.

"Oh be quiet." I stuck my tongue out at him. He just kissed me in return.

Soon we started making out. I'm not to sure how much time went by, but we were interrupted by a cough. We looked up and Tom was standing there. "You're house is next door. You mind not contaminating my couch?"

"Shut up Tom, it's not like it wasn't already contaminated." Bill said. Tom just looked at him before walking away, shaking his head.

"Well that was interesting." I giggled. The twins always bugged each other and it was hilarious to watch. Amy and I started betting sometimes about who would say the best lines. I usually won, considering Bill is such a smart-ass.

He nuzzled my neck slightly. "Don't you love hanging around here?"

"Of course." I said in sarcastic awe. "I don't know how I ever lived without your awesomeness."

He laughed and soon the other two were ready. We all looked hot and ready to party! The drive wasn't very long and it was the same club as mine and Bill's first date. Purple flecked blue eyes met brown and I kissed him. He was making the night perfect.

We walked in and met the G's, Andreas, and Lacy. They all hugged us before we walked the rest of the way in. The music was blaring, the people were dancing, and I needed to pee. I excused myself and Lacy and Amy walked with me. Once we got there I hurriedly did my business. When I came out I sighed. "This is a perfect night."

"Tell me about it." Amy grinned ear to ear.

"I can't believe Tom actually proposed!" Lacy gushed. She wasn't the only one surprised.

"I know! I was happy just being Tom's girlfriend, now I'm his fiancé!" Amy's eyes shone with happiness once again.

I kept a smile on my face with a little trouble. I was going to be the last one married. "Star?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Lacy's waving hand.

I smiled again, fixing up my makeup. "Sorry,"

"No problem, but let's go dance!" So the three of us went to find our guys and dance. After a little persuasion Tom even came out. It was so much fun.

All of a sudden a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I felt Tom and Andreas' hands grab my own before being led away. As we walked, I could feel the bodies around me. At one point, their hands left mine. I stood there like an idiot until I heard them laugh and grab my hand once again. I heard a door shut and the music became muffled. The blindfold was removed.

In front of me was a huge box. I looked around but the guys had already left. There was a card to I went to grab it. The box burst open when my hand was a few inches away. I screamed. Bill was in there! I grabbed my chest and tried to control my breathing.

His grin was silly and he started to talk. "I love you Star, you're the only one for me and I'm forever yours. I was wondering," he paused, grabbing something out of his pocket.

Just then the box tipped forward and he fell, sprawled out on the floor. "Bill!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me with a small blush flushing his cheeks. "My life would suck without you Sammy. Will you marry me?" He held up the little box and I nodded my head.

"Of course I will Bill!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. I sat beside Bill and he wiped away the tears with his kisses. His sweet lips met mine and we kissed. I was engaged! After all this time, I was finally engaged! Just then a thought struck me, "Why did you act that way in the vehicle before supper?"

"Because," he sighed, "I wanted it to be perfect. I didn't want to propose to you right then and there."

"Aw baby!" I hugged him again. My Billa was mine forever and always.

We walked out after a little while. Both of us were grinning like crazy. The same glow that held Lacy and Amy captive now held me. As soon as we walked up to the group, they knew what had happened. "Congrats you guys!" Georg hugged us tightly.

"Umm, Geo?" I gasped. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," he let go. "I'm just so happy for you guys! Bill's been planning this for forever!"

I looked at my fiance, "Oh really?"

He blushed again. "Yeah. Like I said before, I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect. You're perfect." I gushed.

"I could disagree with that!" Tom threw in, laughing. Amy swatted him. "Never mind," he mumbled.

"That's what I thought Tom," she giggled, hugging him.

"There is too much love here, I'm out." Georg said jokingly, seeing a hot girl. "You with me Gussy?"

"Of course!" With that they ran after yet another set of girls.

I shook my head. "There is the sign of desperation." I giggled.

Bill nodded in agreement. "Definitely. I really hope they find someone soon." Everyone burst out laughing.

"I doubt Georg will ever settle down." Tom said.

"Well we all thought that about you too." Andreas put in. "Look where you ended up."

Tom stuck out his tongue and pulled Amy closer. "What can I say, I was saved." His grin was cheeky.

Amy just leaned against him. "That you were."

I turned to Bill and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you. You saved me."

"Yeah well like I said before, my life would suck without you." He kissed me and I kissed him back. Love. Mine. Perfection.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys!!! i no, i no. An amazingly long time between updates!! Im sorry! =[ i had a writers block, got rid of it and wrote for the newspaper. Then i got another writers block! =S then i spent last weekend away at a camp-like thing... met loads of new ppl!!! *hugglz them* Then i got sick and then i wrote this!!! But these are all excuses and excuses suck so I'm sorry!!! Don't kill me!!! *hides behind Saki***

**Tis the last chappy ppl!!! hope u likey!! And i made it longer!!! =D **

**skool would be so much funner if the twins or the G's showed up!!! i don't own them ppl!**

**~BECKY~**


End file.
